Hope
by OblivionMaster
Summary: The story of how Alice and Jasper met.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Preface

Ever since I awoke in the forest, confused and disoriented. I haven't known anything. I didn't even know how I got there, or where I was. All I knew was that I had to find him. He was the only thing that I knew for sure. I may not have known my past, but I knew my future-and he was my future. That's all that I cared about-for now.

Awakening

From a sudden aching in my throat, I awoke. Before I could even think or react, I was virtually brought to another place, a place where _he_ would be, and I was waiting for _him_. This place was a restaurant. It was raining outside, where this was at. I was waiting at the bar for him. When he arrived his hair had been wet from the rain. His hair was blonde, and his face was so serious. I got up from where I was sitting and approached him. Before anything else could happen I was brought back to where ever I was before the vision.

With great effort, I opened my eyes. The sudden burst of light that came caused me pain, but I tried to ignore it. I could not ignore the excruciating pain in my throat. My vision was at first very blurry, but soon it was cleared. My eyes saw everything, in detail that seemed almost unnatural. It introduced me to a forest.

After realizing that I was in a forest, I noticed that I had been lying on the floor of it. There was dirt everywhere, and I felt filthy. I tried to lift myself from it, to get a better look at where I was.

When I sat up, I saw trees going for miles and the sun high in the sky. I did not recognize where this forest was. Looking down at myself for the first time, seeing what was on me, a hospital gown? And something peculiar was happening to my skin. It seemed to be sparkling. That was strange.

But for now that did not matter, because I did not know who I was. What was my name? Did I even have a name? What was I? I felt my chest. Well, I must be a girl, I had breasts. Feeling my head, I found short spiky hair.

But what was my name?

I didn't even know how I got to this strange forest in the middle of nowhere. I didn't even remember _anything_ from before my awakening.

Suddenly this strong thirst came over me. It seemed to come from the pain in my throat. I was immensely thirsty, but where can I go to satisfy it? I began to writhe in pain, was it pain or was it just the thirst? Out of the corner of my eye I spotted something moving. I looked over to see that it was a deer. I crouched suddenly, without even thinking and I leaped at it, quick, and landed onto it. Snapping its neck quickly I bit into it and drank its blood.

Only after a minute or two the blood was gone, but I wasn't fully satisfied. That was definitely an instinct I didn't know I had. I didn't even have to think about it, it just happened.

I dropped the deer to the ground, and started walking. My thirst is only merely quenched, but it will do for now. I remembered the boy from my vision earlier. He was the only person I knew. I didn't even know myself. All I had memory of was his face when he came into that restaurant. As I walked I declared that I should go find him, however that would happen I did not know. I had to somehow find that place, and find him.

There was a part of me that told me that he and I were meant for each other. And I agreed with that part. With no effort at all I started to run, faster than I have ever thought I could. I was running to go find this boy. As I ran I could barely see the trees as I passed them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Search Begins

The Search Begins

I pranced out of the forest onto the asphalt. There seemed to be no vehicles for miles, because all I could hear were the sounds of nature. There were birds chirping, squirrels rustling in the leaves, and coyotes pouncing through the forest.

I still couldn't fathom where I was. None of it seemed familiar. In fact, nothing was familiar to me now, except for _his_ face coming out of the rain, with his golden locks beaded with water. Pushing the thought of him out of my head, I pondered about how I could actually find him. Was he nearby? First of all I needed to find out where _I_ was, so I quickly and swiftly ran down the road to find civilization. Where there was civilization there will certainly be signs of where I am.

Once the traffic started up, I moved back into the forest. There, no one could see my skin sparkle, or how fast I was moving. When the first vehicle passed me, I could sense them. I could _smell_ them. I could smell their blood and some other scent that I couldn't recognize. The scent of their blood seemed warm and it swamped through my nose causing my mouth to begin to water. Within the next millisecond, I paused and was crouching behind the tree. Before anything happened I was suddenly brought somewhere else again. This time it wasn't in the restaurant, it was just a sign, it said _Boston's Tavern_. The sign was old looking, with painted wood. It was painted a dark mosey green. The letters stood out with a bright yellow color. Without another thought I was brought back to reality in the forest.

I was no longer crouching behind the tree. Instead I was lying on the ground having convulsions. A squeal of pain escaped my mouth. A second later I stopped with sudden force and my back hit the ground with a thud. Realization washed over me as I sat up. Boston's Tavern was where he was going to be! I now knew where he was, but I still didn't know where I was at. I looked down at something that was wrapped around my ankle.

"Hmm, what's this?" I thought out loud. I quickly looked over it and recognized what it was. It was an ankle bracelet. On it, there seemed to be a name. It was "Alice." Maybe that was my name. The name seemed appropriate, okay so that was my name, Alice. I smiled with pure happiness. Sitting there I stared at it, analyzing it with my eyes. The sunlight that broke through the barrier of the trees was reflecting off of it. The way it reflected made it look extremely elegant. It was a basic silver chain ankle bracelet with little chains interlocking each other. The section that had my name on it; there was a carefully carved flower to the left and a heart to the right of it. I didn't know what it was supposed to mean but I still admired it.

Relieved I got up and slowly started to walk. As I walked I thought that once I got into civilization I should get some clothes that would not show me as a psychopath. Because clearly that it what I looked like at the moment. With my hospital gown covered in dirt and moss. Even my hair looked crazy; there were leaves and little blades of grass in it. Each spiky lock of my black hair was in a different direction. So clearly I needed clothes, and somewhere to shower and clean up. If I found a stream nearby I could always clean up there. And from there I ran as fast as I could.

***

It was now night time and I had reached civilization. Earlier I had found a small stream to wash off the dirt and things from my gown and hair. I was crouched behind a shrubbery away from any eyes to see me. One hundred yards to my left there was a sign that read _Welcome to Charleston South Carolina_, with a street light over it. Letting me know where I was. I spotted just three blocks down the street from where I was crouching; there was a small clothing store. I needed some clothes that did not include my hospital gown, but I didn't have any money. The best idea would be to wait until it was closed and steal some. So I sat still and patient, waiting for the owners to close up and leave.


End file.
